Qi weed
Qi Weed or sometimes referred to in Matoran slang as a conestack, is a plant with strange qualities that is native to Zypvera. Physiology Qi weed is a moss-like plant that oddly grows in places that have any trace zinthum in the area. The plant can grow on any surface with organic material in it and has little need for sunlight, water or minerals. This is because qi weed can duplicate energy to keep itself alive. Qi weed is also cryptobiotic, meaning it enters an ametabolic state of life in response to a sudden change in environmental conditions such as desiccation (extreme dryness), freezing and lack of oxygen. When in cryptobiosis all of the qi weed's metabolic procedures stop, preventing growth, respiration and repair. Qi weed grows outwards and upwards, usually in cone-shaped layers. A fully grown qi weed plant resembles several cones stacked on top of each other of a height approximately 1.7 bio (just taller than a Toa). The top of the plant will continue to grow heavier and the lower weaker and more brittle, eventually collapsing on itself and crushing the base of the plant and degrading into the soil. This happens because as the plant gets older the plants nutrients leave the base move up to the tip of the weed in order for it to grow another layer, but before this can happen the base of the plant finally gives way and collapses. Qi weed possesses a few strange traits like the fact that it is fireproof and a cryptobiotic plant. The weed is rock hard and grows near sources of zinthum. Tiny circular leaves on the cones of the plant (called gryjons gree-john-z) develop tiny droplets of poison on them, which if consumed attack the victims respiratory system and kills them unless they have poison immunity. If they are safely consumed, however, it is said that they lend the plant's mysterious qualities to the consumer for a short amount of time. The plant disperses its spores through the air, releasing them from its top before it collapses. History Qi weed was discovered during some of the first migrations after Felrickar's completion. It was found growing near puddles of zinthum across Zypvera. Samples of the plant were taken back to Felrickar to be studied and it was discovered that qi weed could enter a cryptobiotic state (there was no word for it at the time), it could duplicate energy and that is is fireproof. As the plants' presence became more conspicuous over the planet more discoveries were made regarding its physiology and effects it had on wildlife around it (which turned out to be minimal). The weed was closely studied over the years and has found several uses in Zypveran society: An extra layer of armour, although thin it is very durable and lightweight as well as fireproof, it is coated in a special liquid that stops it from growing; building insulation, qi weed was found to be a good heat insulator; the poison it produces has medicinal qualities if the chemical structure were to be changed slightly. Chroros Nui Civil War During the Chroros Nui Civil War qi weed was used in weapons on both sides, mainly as poison bullets or inside bladed weapons to keep them from breaking. It also served well in defensive equipment as it was already used in armour, however, during this time government missiles were disguised as qi weed plants, prompting the rebellion—who eventually found out—to destroy all qi weed plants during invasions into government territory. However, before the extermination of the plant could begin the war ended and qi weed was left to grow across Zypvera. Trivia *Qi weed is only found on Zypvera. *Many qualities of qi weed were inspired by the many common weeds. Category:Plantlife Category:Species Category:User:Rando07